Pour l'amour d'un criminel Version 1
by Shadow's quill
Summary: Erza avait toujours été du genre à vouloir protéger ses amis. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas hésité à se précipiter au secours de Jellal. Cependant, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu...


**A/N : Hello ! Je reviens avec un tout nouveau one-shot sur Fairy Tail. Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un Jerza. Comme vous pouvez le constater en regardant le titre, ce one-shot comporte deux versions. En les lisant toutes les deux, vous comprendrez aisément pour quelle raison, j'ai choisi de le faire en deux versions. **

**Summery : Que se passerait-il si Erza se précipitait seule au secours de Jellal ? **

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail et ses personnages sont l'entière propriété de Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Pour l'amour d'un criminel

Erza avait toujours été du genre à vouloir se sacrifier pour ses amis. C'était ainsi depuis toujours. Elle avait toujours eu une âme charitable avant même d'être enfermée à la tour du Paradis. Elle avait sacrifié des années de liberté pour sauver Kagura Mikazuchi. Plus tard, elle avait supporté le cachot et la torture pour protéger Shaw. Elle avait mené la révolte pour les libérer. Ensuite, elle avait rejoint Fairy Tail. Son sentiment de culpabilité s'était développé en même temps que son pouvoir. Elle aurait voulu y retourner et les sauver. Elle avait voulu sauver Jellal des ténèbres mais elle avait échoué. Elle avait voulu fusionner avec l'Etherion pour les sauver mais avait encore échoué. Elle ne savait toujours pas qui avait bien pu la sauver d'une mort certaine.

Par la suite, il y avait eu le désastre de l'île de Tenrô. Fairy Tail avait vraiment été dans une mauvaise passe ce jour-là. Alors qu'elle affrontait Azuma, il lui avait avoué qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir encore se battre. _Il ne faut pas mourir pour ses amis mais vivre pour eux_ avait un jour dit Natsu. Durant ce combat-là pourtant, elle avait mis sa vie en jeu. Une nouvelle fois. Elle avait été poussée par l'esprit de ses amis et avait vaincu l'ennemi sans se soucier de savoir si elle y survivrait. Elle avait survécu. De justesse. S'était ensuivi le combat avec Hades puis avec Acnologia. Elle n'avait plus de magie et tenait à peine debout mais elle avait persévéré. Tant qu'elle était accompagnée de ses amis, elle pouvait tout surmonter, n'est-ce pas ?

Les Grands Jeux Intermagiques, _Pandemonium_ et _daimatô enbu_, avaient été les dernières preuves de son désir de protéger ses amis au péril de sa propre vie. L'épreuve_ Pandemonium_ avait été une question de fierté. Elle avait voulu rendre justice à sa guilde et à ses amis. Elle avait tout donné, aussi inconscient cela pouvait-il paraître, mais elle avait réussi. Le _daimatô enbu_ avait été la dernière épreuve. Au début, ça avait été facile. Elle n'avait fait que suivre les directives de Mavis. Puis, elle était tombée sur Kagura et Minerva. Le combat avait été féroce et elle y avait laissé des plumes. Malgré les soins de Polyussica, sa jambe avait gardé des séquelles dont elle n'avait parlé à personne. Le combat contre les dragons ne l'avait pas aidée à se remettre.

Vivre pour ses amis avait donc été un défi constant. Elle n'avait jamais rompu cette promesse qu'elle avait faite à Natsu. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait pas hésité quand Meredy l'avait appelée à l'aide. Depuis le retour de la guilde noire Tartaros, le monde avait été plongé dans le chaos. La guilde indépendante Crime Sorciere, avec pour seuls membres Jellal et Meredy, s'était mise à leur poursuite pour aider Fairy Tail. Comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, ça avait mal tourné, très mal tourné. Jellal était tombé dans un piège. Il avait été vaincu et Meredy en était sortie vivante de justesse. Erza avait accouru pour les aider. Tartaros ou pas, c'étaient ses amis. Elle devait les aider. Elle était Erza Scarlet. Elle était forte. Seulement, cette fois, ça n'avait pas été suffisant.

Elle s'était faite laminer en à peine quelques minutes par l'envoyé de la guilde noire. Elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir le dessus. Elle avait seulement réussi à obtenir la libération de Jellal avant de s'effondrer. Elle n'avait pas pu se relever et son adversaire n'avait pas hésité à s'acharner sur elle. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, Erza avait choisi de se faire passer pour morte afin de duper son adversaire et avoir une chance. La douleur était insoutenable mais elle avait su résister à son agonie et feinter son ennemi. Le stratagème avait fonctionné. L'ennemi s'était retiré en savourant sa victoire, laissant là le corps meurtri de la mage et celui d'un des plus grands criminels de Fiore. Qui aurait pu penser que Minerva avait rejoint la célèbre guilde noire ?

Erza ne sut pas exactement à quel moment elle perdit connaissance mais elle accueillit les ténèbres avec soulagement. Elle avait toujours eu peur du noir depuis ses jeunes années. Penser qu'aujourd'hui elles étaient devenues un refuge était un peu ironique. Elle ne put réprimer une larme d'impuissance en s'enfonçant dans l'inconscience. Elle entendit une voix mais elle était déjà trop loin pour répondre. Même si elle avait voulu lutter, elle en aurait été incapable. Il fallait parfois savoir lâcher prise. Il lui semblait qu'on l'appelait mais elle n'aurait pas pu le dire avec certitude. Peut-être un de ses amis était-il venu à leur rescousse. Ça aurait bien été le genre de Natsu. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui.

L'adrénaline avait tellement agité son cœur qu'elle n'entendait plus que lui au moment où elle sombra. Ses derniers souvenirs furent une voix et une mèche bleue. Elle ne parvint pas à identifier la personne mais elle était là pour l'aider et ça la rassura. Son cœur ralentissait. Son armure était en miettes. Son sang était chaud. L'air était froid. Pourtant, c'était l'été. Une feuille tomba de l'arbre sous lequel elle était tombée au combat. Une grande guerrière venait de s'éteindre sous les yeux d'un de ses plus chers amis. Personne n'aurait rien pu y faire. Elle avait pris sa décision ce jour-là et personne n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Elle avait au moins pu passer un bon moment avec ses camarades la veille à la guilde. Elle partait en paix.

L'autre, en revanche, n'était pas prêt à la voir partir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la laisser mourir, pas pour lui. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Meredy n'aurait jamais dû l'appeler. Il s'en serait sorti seul. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à des disciples de Zeref. Monstres ou pas, il aurait pu les berner. Pourquoi Meredy était-elle intervenue ? C'était de sa faute ! Il enrageait contre sa coéquipière mais, au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle avait eu raison. Pourquoi Erza avait-elle commis l'erreur de venir seule ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas choisi de partir avec Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Wendy ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissée partir vers une mort certaine ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le concevoir. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu le sauver ?

Encore une fois, ses mains étaient couvertes du sang d'un de ses amis. Après Simon, c'était Erza. En un sens, cette mort-là lui était encore plus difficile à digérer. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose entre eux, une sorte de lien qui les avait unis par-delà les distances et les épreuves. La vérité, c'était qu'il l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimée sans jamais l'avouer. Maintenant, il était trop tard. Il serrait le corps désarticulé de la guerrière dans ses bras. Il lui caressait le visage, glissait ses mains dans ses cheveux et arrosait sa peau de perles salées au goût amer de la culpabilité. Comment était-il possible de commettre autant d'erreurs en une seule vie ? Combien de temps s'en voudrait-il pour cette mort injuste ?

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Erza ?! Ça aurait dû être moi !

En vérité, la mort lui allait bien. Elle était enfin libre. C'était ça la véritable liberté. Eux, les esclaves de la Tour du Paradis, l'avaient toujours cherchée sans jamais la trouver. Ils avaient été bien trop jeunes pour penser à cette éventualité. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Pourtant, elle lui avait elle-même dit qu'il se devait de vivre ne serait-ce que pour expier ses péchés. Il serrait toujours le corps contre lui, incapable de le lâcher. Que lui aurait-elle dit si elle avait pu ? _Vis pour moi, Jellal. Vis pour moi et protège mes amis comme je l'aurais fait_. L'ébauche d'un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Oui, c'est bien le genre de paroles qu'on pouvait attendre d'elle. Malgré la douleur, il vivrait et il protégerait Fairy Tail. Elle avait donné sa vie pour lui, il donnerait la sienne pour ses amis. Il ne cesserait jamais de la pleurer, il travaillerait toujours à la rendre fière...


End file.
